retronrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Seigyo Shirogane
Seigyo (制御; Lit, "Control"; also known as "Seigyo of the Shirogane Family") is a 17 year old from Sunagakure No Sato's famous Shirogane Puppet Family he is a quiet boy but he is not shy he just chooses not to talk, he wishes to become a strong shinobi in order to protect the people he is close to for his country. Background Seigyo is also the ex-host of the Bijuu "Shukaku" which makes him have a high chakra level and grant's him manipulation of sand thus learning this from the Bijuu in the past. He is a lonely boy who has two puppets going by the name of Mother and Father, they're a memory of his dead family who died protecting him at young age, but he was the one who caused the death due to his Shukaku this is the reason why he is a very sad character, but deep down his parents loved him very much, him assuming they hated him like everyone else did. Seigyo now being a citizen of Konoha has fallen in love with his new friends Aiko Aburame, Kajin and Aian, one of his new goals whilst in Konoha is to protect them at all costs for everything they have done for him in the past. Story of Seigyo Shirogane. ARC I: Chapter I - First Impressions! Seigyo, entering Konoha for the first time was instantly introduced to a man named Koshiro Hatake and a lady going by the name of Aiko Aburame, shortly after Seigyo and two other Genin had a Three on one with Koshiro for a little training, this was a very splendid battle as Seigyo was only hit once due to Shukaku but got his Mother Puppet broken a little. After this Seigyo and Genshou met for the very first time, they found out what eachother are and now tension goes throughout them both for Genshou but Seigyo remans unphased about it, shortly after Seigyo was assigned to Raijin Dota's squad with Aion and Tubby. A Couple of hours later Raijin and Seigyo had a fight which resulted in Seigyo not taking any hits but was being insulted by his own Jonin which caused him to enter his one tailed state to kill him, which was interrupted by an ANBU Black Ops Member and he is now being taken away to safety to stop his Jinchuuriki state, but nobody came to help cheer him up. Shortly after these events the Hokage demanded to have him arrive in his office for a meeting so they ended up speaking for a while due to his strength and great power he was promoted to Chuunin without having to take the exams, mainly because of his great battle tactics. ARC I: Chapter II - Friendship! Him and Heiwa studied a spar between Uchiha Ryu and Toshiko, this resulting in an interruption by Soresu, who seemingly mocked them both along with myself, I offered him a fight but he made excuses and left after being a pest, I then continued to train with myself. After a day of training alone Seigyo came across Aiko crying to herself about all of her loses recently, approaching her with a warm hug this being the first time Seigyo tried to care for someone they became friends and she was calmed down by me and Aion us three becoming friends after the moment. Afterwards Uchiha Ryu and Soresu had a stir up of trouble and Aiko and I had to stop them from fighting eachother by getting into the centre of the battle and blocking their attacks to end it eventually Soresu left calling us all weak, today has been an eventful day, but Seigyo wishes to fight Soresu. ARC I: Chapter III - Apology! Seigyo and Aian were talking in the training grounds when they were approached by Soresu once more but it was different to last time he apologised to me and wished to fight me to gain more strength so proceeded to fight, during the fight an ANBU black ops member watched me throughout, reasons being because of me being from a new area and containing a Bijuu. Winning the fight Seigyo not taking a single hit tossed Soresu aside and shook his hand at how he tried, shortly after Aian, Aiko and Seigyo all left to go and rest at Aiko's house for the night. ARC II: Chapter I - Strengthening Bonds! Seigyo, Aian and Aiko woke up from their sleepover and Aian instantly offered Seigyo a key to his appartment so they can live together to make him not feel alone, taking the key very emotionlessly on the outside but on the inside it was the greatest thing to happen to him since his arrival in Konohagakure, the three of them then went to Ichiraku Ramen for breakfast and Aian and Aiko brought Seigyo some sake and Ramen, him being a puppet he'd not be able to taste either of them or gain anything from it as he doesn't get hungry or thirsty but they do not know of this trait he has, after this moment they all left to continue their days. Meeting his new Sensei was the best thing to happen to Seigyo, it was Aburame, Aiko and he was partnered with Aion and Soresu after recently being removed from Raijin's squad, they instantly began to train Genshou Uzumaki and Seigyo had a fight which resulted in Aiko stopping it, Seigyo breaking Genshou's toad's legs and not taking hit's but returning hits to him, this technically resulted in a win for Seigyo. ARC II: Chapter II - Red Clouds! Mist would seep around the area after Seigyo's spar, my team appearing to be on the floor paralysed Seigyo had no idea what was going on until he sensed the chakra of a strong shinobi approach, he came to steal the bijuu but failed after they had a fight, the man used ice mirrors and hurt Seigyo more than anyone has before sending him into the Miniture Shukaku state, this causing him to scare the man off nearly greatly injuring him, the same ANBU officer then sealed the bijuu back inside causing Seigyo to pass out, he then woke up alongside his friends not understand what just happened to him. ARC II: Chapter III - The Replacement! Soresu recently was removed from our squad for unknown reason but has been replaced by none other than Kajin from the Nara Squad, we all recently became friends and we were boosting his confidence in becomingf a great Shinobi and passing through the Chuunin exams to gain strength and recognition. ARC III: Chapter I - Invasion! Gensho and Seigyo after a hard day of meditating and contacting the Shukaku were surrounded by mist suddenly, not knowing what was going on Seigyo was unguarded, this caused a huge bird of ice to slam him into the water, losing vision of everyone in the area, shortly after Oni Yuki once again assaulted Seigyo for his bijuu during this Jigsaw and another member of the Akatsuki fought everyone in the area, once again stopping Yuki and saving the life of a Genin he dissapeared, Seigyo stood alongside the fallen Genin protecting him. In the background of the mist Jigsaw broke team member Kajin's leg and fought against Aiko and Aian which resulted in Jigsaw leaving with a smirk on his face not being effected by any of them. Close friend Gensho lost the fight to Yuki and the other Akatsuki member which caused him to be sealed and is now lost from all of us, everyone is now preparing a mission to go ahead and save him from the Akatsuki scum who have possibly killed him. ARC IV: Chapter I - The Mist! Seigyo recieved a letter from the Akatsuki member Oni Yuki to offer him a fight for Gensho, crushing the paper beneath his hands Seigyo instantly prepared for this journey and set off to the outskirts of Oto no Kuni, after a days worth of walking his body not being able to get tired due it not being human, he'd stand off looking into a group of three akatsuki members, ignoring the other two he'd have his eyes set on Oni Yuki and Gensho's body which laid beside the group. Seigyo tossed his cloak aside onto the ground revealing his puppet like body, glaring into the eyes of Oni, sending out 2 of his puppets, the famous Mother and Father puppet duo, after a battle which lasted about 40 minutes, Seigyo slammed a scroll into the ground, this launching out over 1000 Shirogane Clansmen of Puppets against Oni Yuki, eventually brutally killing him with great force. Seigyo turned to the other Akatsuki still able to fight ready to kill once more, but Oni got up and sent a seal into the back of Seigyo removing his Shukaku which killed Seigyo, Oni later then died due to taking force off over 1000 Puppets into his body. ARC IV: Chapter II - The Man of the World! Seigyo's body was found three days later by the ANBU Officer that was tracking him down, he was shocked by his death taking him back to Konohagakure and resting him down in the village center, cupping his hand onto the bottom of his mask he slided it off revealing to everyone that he was Koshiro Hatake who was presumed dead. Everyone in shock as Koshiro places his Flak Jacket onto Seigyo demanding the Hokage he needs to be trained due to his great skill and talent, the Hokage nodding down to Seigyo as Koshiro assigned him to Jonin after his brave action and work on the battlefield, Koshiro used a Kinjutsu move which kills the user and revives the opposer, sending his chakra down onto Seigyo killing Koshiro, everyone was in shock and a funeral will take place as this man will be remembered as one of Seigyo's greatest inspirations and labeled as Man of the World! ARC IV: Chapter III - When Compassion meets Compromise! A few days after his awakening Seigyo approached Aiko telling her he has to go back to Sunagakure to see his grandmother before she passes away telling her that her dream from Seigyo came true and she can die with a smile on her face, before saying his goodbye he quickly lunged at Aiko hugging her tightly thanking her for being in his life and not judging him for what he is shortly after Seigyo walked away from her and turned back to her smiling looking into her eyes and confessing to her that he loves her, shortly after he sprinted off in embarassment but before he could get away she shouted it back to him. Seigyo now continues to walk the path of life on the way back home to meet his grandmother for the last time, the road is reckless and he will come across a lot of wildlife on the way. ARC IV: Epilogue - The End! It's been a year since Seigyo has been in Konohagakure everyday he thinks about Aian and Aiko, as he sits next to the bed looking over to his grandmother, her life comes to an end her hands holding onto his with a smile on her face her final words being "Seigyo, i'm proud of you for getting this far and being able to control Shukaku whilst you had him, thank you for being my grandson and coming back for me, I love you Seigyo Shirogane" afterwards the passed away her hand would release grip on Seigyo's he'd stand looking down to her body carrying it and placing it onto a table laying a scroll across her chest saying to himself "Now I will continue your dream, Grandmother" shortly after he then created the third puppet to his main arsenal alongside his Mother and Father. Seigyo now returns to Konohagakure, what will happen next?